


Black and Red

by fits_in_frames



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The office is pleasantly dark, just the way they like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://finding-jay.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://finding-jay.livejournal.com/)**finding_jay**. Spoilers through "Need to Know".

"Did you bring it?" Lisa asks her as she locks the door.

She nods and says, "Mark will never know it's missing. He never wears them anymore."

"Good," Lisa says and shuts the blinds. The office is pleasantly dark, just the way they like it. Stacy pulls a black-and-red checkered tie out of her jacket pocket and hangs it around her neck, starts tying it. Lisa takes off her shoes and pads over to help: nimble doctor's fingers ghost against her collarbone. And then Lisa pulls on the tie, pushing Stacy in opposition, backing her into the desk, brushing their lips together. Stacy hoists herself up on the desk, hands trembling, and lets Lisa unzip her slacks with one hand while holding the tie with the other. She hooks her thumbs under the elastic waist of her panties and puts them down around her knees and says, _oh_ , between shallow breathes as Lisa leaves her mouth and moves down.

(Something--maybe the warmth of Lisa's tongue or the strength of Lisa's grip on that God-awful strip of silk--made her lose her nerve, so when she had to say _I'm leaving_ the next morning, she wasn't surprised when Lisa was offended.)


End file.
